


summer house sunsets

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: [Prompt #H25] Baekhee didn’t know what to expect with the CEO of Park Industries when his project was given to her care, but certainly it wasn’t someone as panty-dropping as Park Chanyeol.





	summer house sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mods for letting me join this fest despite being late ;u;  
> also thanks to my best cheerleader, my wife ~muriel~~~ who doesn’t let me down when i need her for fic inspiration~  
> and thanks a lot to my beta ~ate M~~~ for helping me on such short notice ><
> 
> this fic was purely written for self-indulgence, and i thank the prompter for being the instrument for me to finally write a fic like this XD i hope the prompter and the rest of the readers would enjoy this even though it’s literally just smut… with a little bit of plot thrown here and there. 
> 
> all hail baekhee <3

Barely weeks after Baekhee has settled in Korea, her father already expects her to take over their family business. _It’s just for a while,_ he had said. But Baekhee knows “a while” in their language is at least several months. A museum renovation in Norway may even take a year or two to finish. Baekhee’s father have received multiple awards for his engineering expertise over the decades of his career, making Byun Buildings a known construction firm not only in South Korea but across continents as well.

As it goes with a thriving business and its head being away, Baekhee’s father entrusted the construction firm to her. She’s qualified for it, as well, having graduated her master’s degree at The Bartlett School of Architecture. Living away from her family was difficult but she appreciated the foreign country better on her own. Now back in Korea, she’s having her hands full with projects lined up on her desk. Of course, she would let their engineers and architects be in charge with some of them but she’ll still have to oversee the overall progress.

There’s one project that her father requested she take into her own hands, though. It will be her first project as the interim head of Byun Buildings. It was just handed to her by Sejung, her father’s secretary that’s now working for her.

_Project DCXIV: Summer House at Haye-dong, Jeju-do_

“What makes this one special that my dad asked me to handle it personally?” Baekhee asks the redhead after skimming through the details of the project.

Sejung peers at the documents and spots the client’s name. “Must be because Mr. Park is a regular customer. He manages a chain of hotels and resorts that are some of our big projects. Mr. Byun would handle them himself so I think he just wants the best for this regular.”

Being away in London and having limited communication with her family due to busy schedules on both their sides, Baekhee is definitely outdated with a lot of things, including their company’s top clients. She does remember her father mentioning hotel and resort projects, but there’s been too many of them to keep track.

Baekhee then searches for the client’s name. _Client: Park Chanyeol._ She’ll meet him soon enough.

 

The scheduled meeting with the client is on a Monday morning. Baekhee is ten minutes early, sitting straight in the conference room of Park Industries. Right on time, eight a.m. sharp, the door opens.

“Oh.” There’s mild surprise in his baritone voice and a pause in his stride. “Mr. Byun couldn’t make it?”

Perhaps Baekhee expected an old balding man that’s ready to retire with an empire of hotels and resorts, but the person standing in front of her is totally out of her imagination. Who would have thought that the CEO of Park Industries is a tall man that looks like he walked straight out of a GQ photoshoot? Although he had his black hair in curls, it only gave him a boyish look on his otherwise mature aura. Baekhee doesn’t doubt that the man is already in his early thirties.

“Ah, yes. I’m Byun Baekhee. My father left me in charge for a while.” She stands up to greet her client with a bow, a small smile on her lips when their eyes meet. Up close, she confirms his good looks and pleasant smell. “I can assure you I’m qualified to handle the project as well.”

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Mr. Park chuckles, a rich baritone sound that charms her. Just a bit. “It’s just that this isn’t my usual hotel or resort the firm is used to. The summer house is something more personal.”

Baekhee catches the drift of what the man was saying, raising her left eyebrow at him. “Then, would you like to wait until my father is available?”

Or so she thought she understood the message. “No, this is actually perfect.” Mr. Park throws her a toothy grin. “I want a new perspective for my summer house.”

“Well, I think I can handle it.” Baekhee smiles, unoffended and professional.

“I have no doubts about that. Nice to meet you, Ms. Byun.” Mr. Park extends an arm for a handshake.

She shakes his hand, unconsciously noting how her dainty hand is drowned in his bigger, slightly calloused one.

“I look forward to the project.”

They immediately start talking about the features of the summer house Chanyeol wants. The surface of the area could be quite difficult to develop but also advantageous if they’re going for a unique interior. Baekhee is discussing about the geographical features they can get out of the area when she chances a glance at Chanyeol but as it turns out -

Chanyeol is already looking at her.

“Mr. Park?”

Said man blinks twice, as if snapping out of a daydream. “Yeah, the geography of the island… as you were saying?”

Baekhee nods, satisfied that he was listening after all. However, she just can’t drop the matter at hand, so before she decides to continue on analyzing the landscape, she puts down the iPad flat on the table and asks, “Is there something on my face, Mr. Park?”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, bashful all of a sudden. Then he shakes his head. “It’s… It’s nothing.” He’s staring at her again - a stare that lingers even after Baekhee breaks the eye to eye contact. “You’re just really pretty, Ms. Byun.”

Baekhee is caught off-guard with his answer, and she suppresses the smile about to bloom on her face. Sure, being complimented feels nice, but she doesn’t know what to make of this guy yet, with his starched suit and Rolex watch. He is attractive as hell, screams rich overall, too - definitely Baekhee’s type, and that’s the only thing she knows for now.

“Thank you, I guess.” Baekhee says, voice surprisingly quite calm, unlike the unstable beats of her heart. Then looking down on the iPad and lowering her voice, she adds, “Well, you’re not so bad on the eyes yourself, Mr. Park.”

She receives a smirk for a reply, which she pretends not to see. “If you think so, maybe we should get dinner together some time.”

“Maybe we should proceed in discussing this project.”

Throughout the meeting, Baekhee tries to keep a straight face every time she looks up at Chanyeol and finds him already looking at her. Her smiles are pursed and barely reaching her eyes. There’s a pinkish glow on her cheeks that says it all, though.

 

On their second meeting, they are in Byun Buildings’ conference room with a construction team for the project. A presentation by the site engineer and inspector is going on in front, but Chanyeol’s gaze keeps returning to Baekhee every other sentence spoken. Baekhee needs to pay attention to her team member to monitor if they’re doing the right job, but she’s reviewed everything last night and found only minor details she can bring up later to clarify. She sent the presentation days ago for the client to review, too, and if Chanyeol did his homework, he already knows how this would go, too.

Chanyeol’s assistant, a guy named Jongin, is busy noting important figures on his tab, occasionally raising his hand to ask questions. Maybe Jongin is not just the CEO’s business assistant but someone who also attends to his personal projects.

The CEO being chill and his assistant being busy - seems like Chanyeol has already plotted this situation in advance, bringing Jongin so he can have the luxury of time to look at Baekhee today. Shouldn’t it be uncomfortable? Isn’t Chanyeol being a creep? But Baekhee doesn’t think so. For one, she likes the attention from the man. And another, it’s not like Chanyeol is doing something against Baekhee’s will.

After the landscape discussion, Baekhee looks up and catches Chanyeol turning his head away from her and look to the front, finally paying attention or perhaps only pretending to be intently listening on the presentation. Baekhee resists the urge to roll her eyes at how elementary that is.

One time when Baekhee wanders her sight towards Chanyeol and finds him looking back at her, she actually rolls her eyes at him. When he doesn’t look away even though he’s clearly been caught, she raises a brow at him. “Pay attention,” Baekhee mouths before tilting her head to the front. Chanyeol only shrugs, lets their gazes meet for a long time until Baekhee finally looks away, flustered. Chanyeol only smirks when the telltale blush starts spreading on her cheeks.

After the presentation and everyone leaving the conference room though, Baekhee walks towards the doors until she looks back and notices Chanyeol staying on his seat.

“Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol looks up at her, handsome face made smug by the little smirk on his lips. “Wanna be alone with me now, Ms. Byun?”

Baekhee’s cheeks turn red the same time she feels the heat spread on her face. She just - she can’t decide whether she wants to slap this man or spread her legs for him. His face just gets more gorgeous when he gives her a toothy smile. She clears her throat, feeling it parched after getting those thoughts. “No, I did not want to be alone with you, Mr. Park. But I do wanna talk to you and now seems like a good time.”

At her words, Chanyeol leans back on the chair, a gesture for her to go on.

“Stop getting easily distracted. You were barely listening during the presentation a while ago and don’t think I haven’t noticed it. You may have gotten away with such lax attitude being a CEO but in my project, you’ll gonna have to pay close attention lest you get something about your house that you don’t want.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Ms. Byun, but I can’t help it when you’re in the same room.” Chanyeol winks at her. So playful, such a flirt, a veteran player in this game. Seeing Baekhee flustered makes him chuckle.

At this, Baekhee is losing, but she won’t allow her composure to dissolve. With a straight face, she says, “Mr. Park, I’m serious. I just want what’s best for this project. For your summer house.”

“I’m serious, too. But alright. I’ll pay proper attention next time, I promise.” Chanyeol even goes to the gesture of crossing his heart. “But you also have to lessen your ogling at me. _Don’t think I haven’t noticed_.”

“Because you’re making me feel being ogled at,” Baekhee says in her defense. Fuck composure, she’s just saying anything that comes into her head without filter. A little more and she’s literally gonna punch someone purely out of frustration. “It wasn’t even- I wasn’t _ogling_ at you, okay? It was- I was just looking at you to check if you were really looking at me, okay? _I wasn’t ogling you_.”

Chanyeol chuckles, leaning forward and shaking his head in amusement. Then he raises his hands as if in surrender. “Alright, alright. No need to look so repulsed at the idea of ogling at such a fine man like me.” Before Baekhee can get a say to that, he looks up at her through his lashes with a smile that gets anyone crazy for him, and asks, “So do you like being ogled by me?”

A “yes” is out before Baekhee can even think about it.

Chanyeol smiles like he won a championship. “Then does that mean being distracted by you is allowed?”

Baekhee can’t believe _this_. Her brows furrow, thinking about how he just outsmarted her and now they’re back to square one. Is she really here having a squabble with her client? A CEO and a man of Baekhee’s dream at that. Is this seriously happening?

“Stop whatever you’re doing right now. I’m...” _weak for you._ The rest of the sentence is left unsaid as Baekhee cuts herself short, not wanting to let Chanyeol know of the leverage he’s starting to have over her. It’s only been what, the second time they’ve met? And she’s becoming weak for this man already?

“You’re what? You’re okay with that? It’s fine with you?” The smile is almost tangible in Chanyeol’s voice. “I only allow myself to be distracted by you anyway. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Baekhee can’t help it when she raises an arm and slaps Chanyeol on his bicep - or attempted to. Before she can even do that, Chanyeol grabs her wrist instead in a gentle grip. Baekhee would like to think he’s the making of a gentle lover, but she shouldn’t even be thinking about that now when -

Chanyeol takes Baekhee’s hand to his lips. Kisses it with lips as soft as petals. “You really look pretty today.”

There’s no smirk this time. No teasing lilt in his voice. There’s only the depth of his eyes that Baekhee drowns into.

Baekhee is frozen. And before she can even recover, Chanyeol says, “My invitation for dinner still stands.”

Blinking a few times out of her daze, Baekhee is finally able to gather her thought. “I’ll think about it,” is all she says before turning around and walking out of the conference room.

 

Construction of the summer house in Jeju commences on spring. Baekhee visits the site one fine day to check on the initial progress. So far, so good. Chanyeol is with her on this visit, having taken his private jet together to reach the island faster.

Geographically, the coastal site is filled with rock formations, and though Baekhee has seen the landscape on the iPad, viewing the real deal is more… exhilarating, especially with the ocean in its backdrop. She never dreamt of creating a house on these given conditions but she can already envision the summer house being one with the boulders around it.

Eyes narrowed to slits looking at the arrangement of the rocks, Baekhee barely notices the path she’s taking and almost trips on a stone. Sturdy fingers wrap around her arm before she falls forward. Baekhee looks back at Chanyeol and mutters a distracted _thanks_.

Up close like this, she admires Chanyeol’s boyish handsomeness - his curly black hair blown by the wind, making him look years younger. It is an effort to look away from _that_ view, but Baekhee manages to turn her head back to the rocky landscape.

“Do you wanna hold on to me?”

“I guess…”

Chanyeol is holding back a smile when he asks, “On my arm? Leg, neck, heart? You could hold on to me any time.” He punctuates it with a wink that makes Baekhee redden.

“I’m only… asking for your assistance to avoid getting into an accident. It…” _doesn’t mean anything_. The rest of the sentence is left unsaid because it doesn’t feel right for Baekhee to say it. Maybe she wants their touches to mean something, _anything._

Thankfully, Chanyeol saves her from stuttering and steadily places his hand on her elbow. Not like a vice but not too loose either. Just careful enough to hold her back if she stumbles upon another stray rock. “Don’t worry about it, Ms. Byun.”

There’s no flirtation when he said it. Being so close to her and holding her as if she’s a fragile figurine, Baekhee doesn’t want him to let go.

Perhaps because she feels some sort of security being held like that.

And perhaps the warmth spreading on her cheeks isn’t attributable to the Jeju sun.

 

On the afternoon, the team decides to hold a barbecue party by the site. “It’s Jeju. Wouldn’t want to pass a good barbecue with this air,” someone says against the gusty breeze of the island.

They go to the shore to set up - it takes just a few minutes to walk from the summer house site. White sands tickle their slippered feet. Baekhee searches for her secretary while the others start preparing for dinner. She spots her with Chanyeol’s assistant Jongin and decides she’ll leave them at that.

Once they have settled down, some of them start grilling the meat and fruits they’ve bought. Chanyeol is one of those in front of the grills, barbecuing fruits all alone. Baekhee decides to go help him, peering over his shoulders to look at how he’s doing, but because the man is too tall, Baekhee’s face just ends up beside his bicep. He was slicing peaches carefully. _Cute._

There must be something in Jeju that makes Baekhee playful, or maybe it’s just because of the man here with her. No suits and out of the constraints of the conference room walls, just casual attires and the vibe of merrymaking embracing them. Noticing her presence, Chanyeol’s face lights up with a smile.

 _So handsome,_ is the thought that comes up in Baekhee’s mind when she sees his face up close again. His left dimple adds to that boyish charm Baekhee is fond of. Before barbecuing a slice of peach, he lifts a juicy peach to Baekhee’s mouth.

“Wanna taste?”

Baekhee looks at his hand, thick fingers holding up the peach with juice rolling down on one of them. It _does_ look tasty, her mouth already watering at the sight. At the fruit! Peaches, yes, not Chanyeol’s fingers - wait, who even mentioned something about his fingers? There goes her silly notions again. Back to her reality, Baekhee opens her mouth to eat the proffered fruit. Chanyeol’s fingers graze her soft lips.

Baekhee doesn’t think again when she acts on impulse - she must be going crazy, tongue darting out to lick the stripes of juice off Chanyeol’s index and middle fingers. She looks up at Chanyeol through her lashes only to witness the shift in Chanyeol’s gaze. _Something_ clouds the pupils of his eyes. And Baekhee’s not dense, she knows what it is.

“Sorry about that. I just- I love peaches.” Baekhee looks at him with faux apology in her expression. “I couldn’t resist the juice.”

Chanyeol’s adam’s apple bobs before he speaks, voice hoarse. “No problem, Baekhee.”

Where’s the smug CEO from the conference room? Baekhee raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol’s response as if asking, "We're now on first name basis?"

Chanyeol chuckles, back to his usual self, though the emotion his eyes show isn’t so easy to suppress. “You can call me Chanyeol. Your dad calls me that, too.”

Baekhee laughs a bit at that. “No problem with that, _Chanyeol_ ,” she replies with a teasing lilt in her voice when she said his name.

And as if Baekhee calling him by his name was such a wonder, Chanyeol stares at her longer than he intends to.

This time though, Baekhee is dead sure that she likes the attention from him. “Take a photo, why don’t you? It’ll last longer.” She gives him a wink.

Now there’s some progress.

 

It seems that the barbecue party did more than just bringing Chanyeol and Baekhee to first name basis. They only meet during times Baekhee visits the site and Chanyeol is there, too. Sometimes Chanyeol stands close next to her, a hand on the small of her back claiming to hold her if she trips on the rocks like that previous time. Though his thumb rubbing circles unconsciously on her back makes her toes curl.

Other times, Chanyeol stays a safe distance away from her, but keeps sending her subtle air kisses or winks when he thinks no one’s looking at them looking at each other. On times like this, there’s _want_ bubbling in the pit of Baekhee’s stomach. She once reciprocates an air kiss once, and Chanyeol clutches his chest, acting as if she has taken his breath away.

Perhaps he wasn’t just acting it out.

 

Some day after a tiring inspection of the progress, Baekhee goes to the shoreline by herself. She wants to breathe the fresh breeze by the sea after all the cement and concrete mixing that morning. The horizon is pretty right now, with its orange hues. Baekhee is satisfied with separating from her team members to have some alone time with herself.

Dusk will be perfect for the summer house overlooking a view like this - the sun against an orange sky. Even though it’s not her house, Baekhee is excited to finish the project. It’s her first real project, one that someone else pays her to manage.

“Hey, Baek,” a familiar deep voice calls out to her.

She looks back at him, her long black hair blown by the wind.

Chanyeol is wearing comfortable clothes - shorts and a loose button down. He looks _really_ nice and she knows this is all she thinks about these past few times she’s seen him, but it’s all because it’s true. Her heartbeats quicken at the sight of Chanyeol jogging towards her.

“The summer house is really nice,” he says when he’s close enough. He points to the horizon with his eyes squinting. “I’m getting this view on my balcony, huh? It’s perfect.”

Baekhee looks at the skyline again. “Yeah. It’s so pretty.”

“Yeah. And so are you.”

Rolling her eyes, Baekhee laughs at him. “There you go again. The same thing you said when we first met.”

“It’s true, though.” Chanyeol closes the distance between them and stands right beside her, their arms touching. “Thanks for designing it.”

“Well, you paid me and my team for that.” She looks at Chanyeol and he holds her gaze for a second, before it lands on her lips. The want bubbling in the pit of Baekhee’s stomach is back again and the Jeju breeze that tiptoes on her nape leaves gooseflesh on its wake.

When Chanyeol leans down to kiss her, Baekhee doesn't resist - she welcomes the soft slanting of his lips against hers. Moments later, Chanyeol deepens it by pulling her closer, and Baekhee reciprocates by snaking her arms around his neck. Chanyeol licks her lips open and Baekhee goes weak - jaws slacking and knees buckling because of the kiss. She's never had a kiss served like this. But then again, she's never had Chanyeol kiss her before either.

That's their first kiss, and Baekhee definitely plans for it not to be their last.

When they part, the sunset is a witness to their silhouette of foreheads touching and lips parting to catch their breaths.

This time, Baekhee is the one who initiates the chaste kiss she drops on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. She slides one of her hands on the slope of Chanyeol's jaw, fingers nuzzling on his chin, giggling with her spit-glossed lips.

Before she completely steps away, Chanyeol lunges for another kiss and they makeout for more minutes than they can count.

 

Later that evening, the team decides to celebrate having finished 75% of the project. They also did this when they hit the 25th and 50th mark but Baekhee was too busy to join them those times. A bonfire was set by the shore and almost everyone was already there by the time Baekhee arrived.

Chanyeol waves at her to sit down next to him. She does so, and smiles on the inside when Chanyeol shifts closer to her that their bare knees are touching. The part of her that was against Chanyeol’s skin is beginning to warm. Just like the inside of her chest, currently erupting into brand new feelings.

 

Back in Seoul, they meet again inside Byun Buildings’ conference room to discuss the interior and exterior paint colors. Chanyeol wants neutral colors but can’t decide what palette to use. The team’s interior designer comes to work in explaining each palette’s effect.

Chanyeol pays attention this time. It doesn’t matter whether it’s because of Baekhee reprimanding him last time or because he is actually interested. Unlike the last time when they were seated across each other, Chanyeol chooses to sit beside Baekhee today. Their knees are touching under the table, similar to the way they did at the bonfire but with clothes separating their skin. Chanyeol raises his hand to ask a question, but instead of returning it on the table, he subtly rests his hand on Baekhee’s thigh where her tight skirt ends.

Baekhee doesn’t think a lot about it, but it _is_ getting hot from where Chanyeol’s palm rests on her skin. Minutes after, the hand is still on her lap. Baekhee decides to add fuel to the fire. Perhaps it wasn’t Chanyeol’s intention to turn her on in the middle of a meeting? An unintended seduction? Baekhee thinks by now Chanyeol should already know the effect he has on her…

He’s doing this on purpose, Baekhee concludes. And well, maybe she wants more.

Baekhee parts her legs as wide as her skirt allows, which isn’t so wide at all, but enough for Chanyeol’s hand to slide into the space between her legs. And Chanyeol’s rough palm against the inside of Baekhee’s thighs? Baekhee swallows. Her plan seems to be backfiring.

It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol’s hand inches into her skirt. She holds her breath for what’s about to happen. Possibly happen. Might not happen either. In the front, the report is being wrapped up by side notes and tidbits of information that could be useful for the project. Once the team members thank everyone, Baekhee immediately stands up, leaving Chanyeol’s hand homeless on her chair before she walks away from him and thanks everyone for a job well done.

Taking a breath has never felt such a relief for Baekhee as much as it does now. She’s had her fair share of fooling around but she’s never felt something as fiery as _this_.

 

It’s not long after that when they finally went on their first date. Chanyeol confesses sheepishly that he coaxed his assistant to get Baekhee’s personal number from Sejung who the latter is apparently dating a couple of weeks into the project. Baekhee’s not even mad but Chanyeol still apologizes, adding that he always forgets to ask for her number when they’re together because he always, _always_ just wants to look at her all the time.

They’re at a restaurant in Gangnam, a hole in the wall exclusive for invites-only guests. They initially talked about the summer house - after all, that’s how they met in the first place. Baekhee drops stories of when she studied in London, which Chanyeol replies with times he was there for business engagements.

“I don’t understand why your dad never told me about you. Just so you know, we’re pretty close - your dad and I.”

Baekhee smiles at that. She always asked his father not to introduce her to boys because she’d want to know them herself and not through her father. Guess Chanyeol would count as someone in between. “Maybe you're one of the guys he’s worried of dating his one and only daughter.”

“It couldn’t be that.” Chanyeol shakes his head, chuckling. “If I asked for your hand, I bet your dad would allow it right away. We have _that_ kind of friendship.”

It’s Baekhee who gives a small laugh now. Dinner passes as smooth as the red wine goes down their throats.

After dinner, there’s a familiar feeling settling in Baekhee’s stomach. Must have been accentuated with the little bit of alcohol in her system now. She likes it - a feeling similar to that one when Chanyeol’s palm was on her thigh last week. Baekhee invites Chanyeol into her house after driving her there, saying, “It’s still an hour drive to Apgujeong.” It’s not really a lie, because traffic from Cheongdam to his place could be a hassle at this hour of the night.

Baekhee’s house is neat, Chanyeol observes. She’s one of those people who live alone that tends to keep their house furnitures minimal and in a monochrome with the walls.

They drink another glass of wine but halfway through when Baekhee puts it down to talk about how she loves the view of the sun setting by his summer house, Chanyeol leans down and kisses her on the lips. Just a peck, lips not moving, but the contact lingers longer.

“You look amazing, by the way,” Chanyeol says when they part.

“I don’t put out on first dates, if that’s where you think complimenting me will get you.”

“That’s fine by me. I just wanna tell you you look exceptional tonight.”

This time, Baekhee’s the one who starts the kiss. She parts her lips but it’s Chanyeol who entwines their tongues together.

“Bedroom,” is all Baekhee says before Chanyeol lifts her up to wrap her legs around him.

They stumble towards the bedroom, Baekhee leading the way while her hands are clawing at Chanyeol’s shoulder. Just when Baekhee falls onto the bed, Chanyeol hovers over her. He trails his mouth to her jaw to the back of her ear.

“At least let me eat you out.” Chanyeol’s voice is husky and Baekhee doesn’t have the resolve to say no to that. She’s horny as well.

In their rush, Chanyeol doesn’t bother removing their clothes anymore, simply bunching Baekhee’s dress on her waist and shoving her underwear to the side. He goes down on her, sliding his tongue up and down in a consistent rhythm that got Baekhee squirming and pulling his hair.

Chanyeol stops just before she comes and Baekhee almost curses at him but when he replaced his tongue with a finger, it’s an equally pleasurable alternative that makes her hold back slapping him. Chanyeol moves to kiss her on the lips, but this time with his hips lowered to grind on her. Baekhee’s hand suddenly cups his member and fondles it to full erection.

Baekhee’s eyes are glazed with something that mirrors Chanyeol’s. “Forget what I said and take off your clothes. I want you to fuck me now.”

There’s no time to waste when they’ve both wanted this since the beginning. Chanyeol pulls back with a smirk and rips the first button of his shirt in an attempt to hurriedly strip from it. When the garment is off, Baekhee isn’t ashamed to say she is ogling the torso in front of her. After touching what seems to be a body from a dream, she pulls Chanyeol closer, wanting to feel his skin against her own.

Chanyeol treats her gently, planting open-mouthed kisses on every patch of skin he could reach. There’s a certain spot on the side of her neck that makes her moan when Chanyeol sucks on it. Not long after, Baekhee fumbles for the condom on her bedside drawer, tearing the foil with her teeth. Chanyeol goes in slow, letting her adjust, rubbing his palms on the sides of her thighs. Baekhee locks her ankles behind Chanyeol, pulling him closer, and moaning _faster_ and _harder_.

Soon enough, Baekhee is flipped to her front, face planted on the sheets as her hips are raised and meeting Chanyeol’s every thrust. They chase their climax like that, plopping side by side and lazily making out before sleep hits them.

Safe to say this wouldn’t be their last date. After all, Chanyeol didn’t disappoint in giving her the pleasure she wants.

Though when they woke up cuddling the next morning, they immediately rush to their workplaces, even showering together and playfully dropping kisses anywhere whenever they felt like doing so. It’s all fun and giggles. They don’t talk about what happened last night, or what might happen in the future.

 

The summer house is almost done - just waiting for the glass walls to be delivered and attached. Adding the furniture and fixtures would be the next thing on their plate, but all of that can be handled by Baekhee’s team with only minimal supervision from her. The other projects she accepted after the summer house are doing good as well. A restaurant in Insadong was just completed two weeks ago and visiting it for the opening made Baekhee proud that she was part of building that place.

Today, she’s back in Jeju to sign and verify some documents at the local city hall as the architect and overall manager of the house. It’s a two-hour bus ride that Baekhee has to endure alone. It was early morning when she went after telling her team. The errand took the entire day, Baekhee reaching Haye-dong only when the sun is almost setting. There’s still a twenty-minute walk from the bus stop to the location of the summer house and a rocky path to tread at that.

Clumsy as she is with rocks, Baekhee trips halfway to the site, stumbling on a rock with her own feet. Now she can’t stand up anymore. Both of her feet are sprained and it’s so painful to move them, much more to walk. She opts to sit on the side of the path, dialing Sejung’s number to get fetched.

Around ten minutes later though, it’s not Sejung that emerges on the road ahead but it’s Chanyeol alone. He checks her feet first, frowning at the swollen muscles.

Chanyeol gets down on his knees with his back facing her. “Can you get on my back?”

Baekhee winces when she moves and unintentionally stirs both of her feet. Chanyeol is patient enough to assist her, smiling softly when she thanks him.

Instead of going back to the site, Chanyeol carries her on his back all the way to the hotel she is staying. He smells so good that the entire thirty-minute walk seems like a couple of minutes only for Baekhee, trying to inconspicuously sniff his scent, burying her nose on his shoulder and then on his nape. She’s also tempted to kiss him there too, but perhaps not this time.

Once they are inside her room, Chanyeol places Baekhee carefully on the couch before going to the kitchenette to get some ice. He surprises her by staying till late in the evening, nursing her swollen feet with an ice pack on each. They call for pizza delivery and Baekhee alternately feeds him and herself after each bite. Chanyeol smiles at her and kisses her cheek with greasy lips.

“Gross,” Baekhee whines, downplaying the accelerating beats of her heart. “Now you need to help me wash my face.”

“Such a princess,” Chanyeol teases, then as if to add fuel to the fire, kisses Baekhee on her other cheek.

“If I wake up with pimples on my cheeks, you better take responsibility, asshat.”

Chanyeol does have the decency to look apologetic, he says, “No problem with that, princess. As long as I get to kiss you.” His wink in the end is enough to drive Baekhee nuts.

 

Chanyeol stays with Baekhee for the next day, and the third, and fourth, working from home with both their laptops in front of them. Baekhee monitors her other projects by getting in contact with the on-site engineer. She decided to stay longer in Jeju for a couple of reasons - doubting that she can function in the busy city when she can barely walk on her own and also, she could use this time for some rest. Of course she’d still be working with her laptop, but at least she’ll be staying inside the walls of the hotel room. Chanyeol, as CEO of his own business, can afford a few days off.

“Don’t you have to go back to Seoul?” Baekhee asks him one night. Sure, they might be getting closer nowadays and even had amazing sex after their first date but she still doesn’t know where she stands in his life, and that is one thing she doesn’t want to assume. She also has no intentions to impose on Chanyeol when the man has a life of his own.

“I can’t just leave you alone with both your ankles sprained.” He’s standing in front of the closet, fresh from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

Baekhee is on the bed watching his back muscles flex when he dries his hair with a small towel. Her throat gets dry as well. “I can call Sejung to assist me ‘round here. The accident wasn’t your fault anyway. You don’t have to be here, Chanyeol.”

Said man turns around to give her a leveled stare Baekhee can’t decipher. Then he sighs. “Baekhee, I’m here voluntarily, am I not? Why would you need to call Sejung when _I’m_ here for _you_?”

The look Chanyeol gives her is so intense that Baekhee can’t handle it anymore, choosing to avert her gaze down to her lap instead. She pouts as she fidgets with the sheets, starting to regret initiating this conversation in the first place. “Well, you don’t have to,” she mumbles with a soft voice, suddenly feeling small, a complete opposite of the girl Chanyeol knew.

 _So even the feisty and flirtatious Baekhee has this side._ Chanyeol chuckles, finding this side of her adorable yet sexy, that he finds himself wanting to dominate her even more. It doesn’t help that Baekhee is only wearing a thin white shirt, sitting against the white headboard. She is the quintessence of an angel he wants to be sinful with. Forgoing putting on his sweatpants, Chanyeol strides over to the bed and raises Baekhee’s face with his forefinger and thumb cupping her chin.

“In case you haven’t noticed it yet, Baekhee, I _want_ to be here. With you.” Chanyeol leans down to plant a kiss on her lips. “I like you a lot. More than I should with my architect.”

Baekhee blushes a red shade that covers her face and spreads to her neck. There’s a smile she’s trying to suppress playing on her lips. Perhaps that smile is because she feels contented hearing those words from Chanyeol, or perhaps she likes the way Chanyeol is raining kisses all over her face like what’s happening right now - either way, Baekhee is just… _happy_.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Baekhee starts giggling after a few minutes of getting those kisses, playfully pinching both of Chanyeol’s cheeks so he would stop getting any closer. “Go get dressed and cuddle with me here if you like me that much.”

Chanyeol just scrunches his nose before he straightens up and goes back to the closet, dropping his towel and giving Baekhee a front row view of his ass and the back of his thighs. He quickly dons on some sweatpants before diving on the bed beside Baekhee, shirtless.

“Come here,” he says as he pulls Baekhee close to him. “Why don’t you tell me you like me, too?”

“I also like you a lot!” Baekhee wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as she says it. She then taps Chanyeol on his nose, laughing lightly when she adds, “even if you’re already an old man.”

Chanyeol feigns being offended. “I’m not that much older than you, you know!”

“You should’ve just said age is just a number.”

Baekhee kisses him on the lips then - a long, closed-mouth kiss she smiles into. Chanyeol parts his own lips to taste her smile. The kiss turns into passionate making out until Chanyeol maneuvers Baekhee to lie on her back. It starts slowly like this. He brings his kisses to her neck, biting and sucking and licking on the spot he knows would make Baekhee moan. He kisses the space between her breasts, thumbing both of her nipples over the thin material of her shirt. By this time, he gets Baekhee squirming under him. But Chanyeol doesn’t stop there. He trails his kisses down her abdomen, lower until he’s on the seams of her panties.

“Chanyeol, please…” Here it is again - the image of an angel he wants to mess up. Baekhee’s eyes are begging for him, as if she would do anything just for Chanyeol to make her reach climax.

Chanyeol relishes in it, and his sweatpants tent in the front. His hands find a home on Baekhee’s thighs, spreading them apart. When Chanyeol leans down to kiss her there, he doesn’t break eye contact with her. He holds her gaze when he starts licking her core, watching Baekhee pant because of him. He sucks that bundle of nerve that leaves her writhing against the sheets, hands clenched. When Chanyeol inserts his middle finger into her, Baekhee almost loses it. She finds purchase on Chanyeol’s locks before she closes her eyes.

When Chanyeol straightens up and continues fucking Baekhee with his finger, he can’t help but lower the waistband of his sweatpants and tug at his cock himself. The sight of Baekhee as a moaning wreck because of his finger is enough to send him to the edge.

The sight that greets Baekhee when she opens her eyes is _godly_.

“Chanyeol, _please_ ,” she says again, but this time, the longing is so evident with more desperation in her voice.

Chanyeol smirks when he removes his finger and hears Baekhee whine. He snatches the foil packet by the bedside, wearing the condom in record time.

Baekhee’s whimpers of _please, please Chanyeol, please fuck me,_ is almost incomprehensible when she’s a moaning mess after every other syllable. When he finally enters Baekhee, the sound is cut into a mewl. After an agonizing pace, Chanyeol has fit his entire length inside her. Not even a minute later, Baekhee urges Chanyeol to move - _faster, harder. Right there._ And well, Chanyeol does not disappoint.

When Baekhee orgasms, one of her feet twitches and she yelps in agony before melting into giggles. “Stupid sprain.”

Chanyeol looks at her apologetically, wiping the slick on his chin with the back of his hand before kissing her sprained feet, whispering, “Heal faster, okay?”

It makes Baekhee’s heart flutter before she’s hit with exhaustion that immediately sends her to sleep.

That’s when Chanyeol leans down to her sleeping face - so peaceful and so pretty - and plants butterfly kisses all over it. He plants one last soft kiss on her forehead before he whispers, “I love you.”

 

The next morning, Baekhee is awake first, reviewing a supermarket construction they were facilitating in Busan. The curtains are parted, sunlight flowing into the room.

Beside Baekhee, Chanyeol stirs from his sleep. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Baekhee busy with her laptop. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he gets back to bed, seeking for Baekhee’s attention. He stares at her, so beautiful against the morning sunlight, and thinks of how lucky he is to be able to see her like this - naturally beautiful with her face bare of makeup.

Chanyeol nuzzles the side of Baekhee’s waist. But when Baekhee continues focusing on her work, he pouts like a child deprived of his favorite candy. Too bad Baekhee isn’t seeing how cute he looked right then. Chanyeol thinks about his own work, does he have any urgent matters he needs to attend? None that he remembers, and Jongin isn’t bugging him about anything either.

For a long time, Chanyeol has just been staring at Baekhee. When he said he can’t take his eyes off of her, he means it. Even until now. Even after all the kisses (and more than kisses) that they’ve shared. He starts tracing random patterns on Baekhee’s arm. When his fingers tiptoe the inside of her arm, goosebumps erupt on their trail. It is... fascinating.

The flimsy white shirt Baekhee is wearing leaves almost nothing to the imagination. It makes Chanyeol hot in all the right places. Just to try something new, Chanyeol decides to graze his finger on Baekhee’s soft nipples through the shirt she’s wearing. Baekhee straightens up, a tingle running down her spine.

“Just wait for a bit. Let me finish this first, okay?” Baekhee then kisses Chanyeol on the nose.

“But I wanna-” Chanyeol inaudibly murmurs the rest of his request against her arm. He’s nuzzling the skin there, careful not to disturb her typing away on her laptop.

Baekhee laughs at him. “You big baby,” she coos.

“Then play with me,” Chanyeol whines, her lips brushing against the soft skin on her arm.

Baekhee then plays with Chanyeol’s ears, folding and tugging at its shell with one hand while the other continues typing on her laptop. “I’ll be finished in a few minutes, okay?”

Chanyeol nods his head and Baekhee feels it by her ribs, seems like he’s found a home there. It’s nothing new for Chanyeol to be touchy but this is bringing intimacy to the next level, Baekhee thinks. Chanyeol strokes the underside of her boob with a finger and plants kisses on the side of it. When he squeezes it with his hand, though, she giggles and tells him, “It kinda tickles.”

By this time, Baekhee’s nipple is straining against her shirt, the flimsy material of it and making the pebbled nipple obvious. It caught Chanyeol’s attention and he can’t stop thinking about-

Chanyeol dips his head and encloses Baekhee’s clothed nipple in his mouth, playing it with his tongue, slowly, like a dance paced in andante. Baekhee’s jaw falls slack. Too lost in the pleasure, Baekhee doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s hand travelling down until she feels his fingers on her folds through her underwear. Baekhee throws her head back and moans, surrendering, settling her laptop on the bedside table.

“I thought you were going to finish that first?” Chanyeol’s smile alone can make Baekhee go crazy.

“I did. I was just waiting for how far you’d go to get me off my laptop.”

“You were holding back?” Chanyeol swipes a couple of fingers beneath her panties to feel how drenched she actually is. He pushes Baekhee’s panties down the middle of her thighs before rubbing her on the right places. Then Chanyeol raises his hand to see his fingers connected by a line of Baekhee’s slick.

Before Baekhee can get embarrassed about that, Chanyeol puts his fingers into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Baekhee’s gaze.

He hums, as if savoring what he just tasted. “You were able to resist me? To test me?”

Baekhee just giggles when Chanyeol suddenly moves to hover over her. When he’s already on top of her, both of his hands squeeze Baekhee’s boobs - because that’s a priority. Baekhee loves it. She’s squirming under him and trying to wrap her legs around his hips after finally discarding her panties. Her sprained feet still hurt though, and Chanyeol catches her wince.

“Don’t do anything that hurts you, okay? I’ll take care of you tonight.”

Baekhee laughs, face flushed and blushing. It’s so easy being with Chanyeol. “You were being a baby just moments ago!”

Chanyeol smirks at her, and the CEO she met at conference rooms is back. He starts peppering kisses on her torso, down to her navel, dipping his tongue there and making Baekhee arch her back off the bed. Chanyeol’s hands are now on Baekhee’s thighs, holding her gently before he leans down and licks her core.

Baekhee shudders when Chanyeol sucks on the bundle of nerves where she’s sensitive, her limbs just going limp. Along Chanyeol’s tongue are two fingers thrusting in and out of her that makes Baekhee scream, hands fisting Chanyeol’s hair, unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer. One curl of his fingers hits Baekhee’s sweet spot, and she comes on Chanyeol’s mouth with a sob. Chanyeol himself only needs to tug at his cock for not too long, what with Baekhee looking thoroughly fucked thanks to him, before he releases into the sheets.

After being able to catch their breaths, Baekhee seeks Chanyeol’s warmth. They cuddle on the bed despite of all the sweat and smell of sex strongly hanging in the air.

“You want me to kiss your pain away?” Chanyeol suddenly speaks up.

“Yes please.”

Chanyeol kisses her ankles, right first and then the left one. “Sleepover at the summer house on the housewarming, how about that?”

“It’s still weeks away.” Baekhee yawns.

“Just so you would clear your schedule.”

“Or else what? You’ll seduce me again?”

Chanyeol shrugs, confident when he says, “I can do that.”

 

Chanyeol’s housewarming comes half a month later. The house is finally complete and furnished. The guests seem to be enjoying themselves after Chanyeol welcomed and showed them around the living area. Baekhee’s dad came back to the country to celebrate with them, wearing the proud face of a father upon gazing at Chanyeol’s summer house.

A few hours into the night when all the guests have settled and become comfortable talking with each other, the host is nowhere to be found.

No one knows he’s in the upper floor bathroom with Baekhee bent over the sink in front of him. Her dress hiked up and his pants dropped, they are connected in intimate ways only lovers do. His cock is ramming into her - hard, just the way she likes it. He’s reached so deep into Baekhee, it felt so good, but the need for silence forces her to shut up and keep her moans to herself. Or else, the guests and even Baekhee’s father might find out where they are and _what_ they are doing.

Chanyeol, the bastard that he is, of course, takes this as a challenge and tries - thrusts - his hardest to make her scream. Baekhee resorts to biting her fist to contain her moans when Chanyeol pummels into her so good. Still, stray sobs manage to escape from her and reverberates throughout the tranquility of the bathroom. Perhaps if a guest would lean their ear on the door, they can hear the filthy squelching sounds mixed with Chanyeol’s grunts and Baekhee’s muffled sobs.

After finding both of their release, they return to the party as if they haven’t been been fucking in the floor above just moments ago. They descend the stairs after they fixed each other’s hair, after Baekhee wiped off some smudged lipstick on Chanyeol’s neck while Chanyeol planted butterfly kisses on her temple. They socialize with the guests once again, even though Baekhee’s panties are ruined and are probably in one of Chanyeol’s pockets.

Baekhee occasionally reminds Chanyeol that she’s not wearing her panties anymore, teasing him further with whispers such as, “I miss having you inside me.”

Chanyeol only clenches his hands to control himself and drains the nearest glass of wine for his suddenly dry throat.

 

As Chanyeol expected, Baekhee “sleeps over” in the summer house for the night. Her father doesn’t raise an eyebrow, probably thinking some of the others are sleeping over as well. But it’s just Baekhee. And Chanyeol. And the summer house all to themselves, every surface ready to be baptized by their fucking.

Baekhee gets exhausted and falls asleep after the first round on the couch where she rode Chanyeol’s cock to oblivion. She later on wakes up just as the sun is rising, a blanket wrapped around her naked body instead of another person’s warmth. She doesn’t remember sleeping on the bed last night so Chanyeol must’ve carried her all the way to bedroom. After rubbing her eyes to wakefulness, Baekhee gets out of bed, naked as the night before, with just her hair doing a little bit to cover her breasts. She goes to the study where she’s sure Chanyeol is hunched over his work.

And indeed he is. He looks up from his laptop when he sees her striding towards him. She’s perfect for him - and it dawns on Chanyeol that moment how lucky he is to have met her and to have held her in his arms for so many nights. A woman like Baekhee, is rare to find.

She stops in front of his desk, blowing a kiss towards Chanyeol as the sunlight illuminates her.

“Ah, it went straight to my dick,” Chanyeol comments as he closes his laptop. He’s only wearing sweatpants and a black shirt that when he spreads his legs, an unmistakable tent is found on his crotch. “Now I’m hard.”

Baekhee just laughs sweetly. She walks around the desk to sit on his lap. “Woke up sad when I couldn’t find you on the bed beside me. You shouldn’t overwork yourself, you know. You should sleep sometimes, too. Work on your own time.”

“Should’ve worked in the bedroom, huh? I’ll think about it.” Chanyeol narrows his eyes at her in suspicion. “And are you really saying that for my sake or because you just wanna fuck right now?” There’s a smirk on his lips that Baekhee wants to kiss. And she does so, lingering on his lips for a second longer.

“Hmm,” Baekhee pretends to think. “Both.”

Chanyeol laughs. “As expected.”

Baekhee sighs in contentment as she settles snugly against Chanyeol now, burying her nose on his neck and rubbing herself lazily on his member.

Chanyeol stands up from his chair, easily lifting Baekhee with him. She’s so small against him and so light in his arms that it’s easy to take a couple of steps to the glass wall that faces the backyard garden. When Chanyeol brings Baekhee down, he plants a long kiss on her lips before going down on his knees in front of her. It is then that Chanyeol eats Baekhee out until she comes so incredibly fast she must’ve been holding it back for so long.

Baekhee grabs him to stand up, weakly as her legs still feel like jelly. When their lips meet, it’s in a lazy kiss that seems to slow down the world around them too. Hands roaming all over bodies, carelessly groping and making the other moan. Parting for a breath, Chanyeol maneuvers Baekhee to turn around, facing the glass wall. Her front is pressed on the glass, boobs squished against it. Chanyeol enters her from behind, thrusting in a pace that’s not too slow but not too rough either. It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol comes, spilling on Baekhee’s thighs.

“Liked that?”

Baekhee’s blissful expression says it all. “Loved it.”

At this point, Baekhee can’t stand on her own, relying on the glass wall to stand up when Chanyeol pulls his sweatpants up again. He grabs some tissues and wipes Baekhee’s thighs clean before carrying her again. Sitting down in front of his desk to continue his work, he lets Baekhee rest on his lap, chests touching.

As lovers, they have established an unspoken rule: Always cuddle after sex. Working while cuddling? Tolerable.

In the postcoital blissful haze, Baekhee’s mouth whispers on Chanyeol’s neck, “I hope you know I love you,” before inhaling his scent deeply.

 

A year into their relationship, Baekhee finds herself waking up in the familiar master’s bedroom of the summer house, tangled in Chanyeol’s arms. It’s a given that they meet up when their work schedule is not too tight but they especially go to the summer house for special occasions, such as abstaining from touching each other for weeks during the busy days. Chanyeol just wants to isolate themselves from the world, keep Baekhee to himself. For other people, it’s a wonder how he’s still not placed a ring on her.

When the whole of South Korea discovered about their relationship, almost every broadcast and magazine had them on the headlines. After all the fame Chanyeol gained from being on the front cover of men’s magazines as well as business ones, this was just bound to happen. CEO of Park Industries at a young age, is apparently dating Byun Buildings’ heiress. Will Korea’s National Bachelor finally be tied down soon?

Maybe not yet - seeing as the national bachelor is still fast asleep beside his girlfriend, his raven hair fluffed in curls around his head. Baekhee looks at the clock, seeing that it’s already past noon. She decides to cook lunch for them. Quietly, she saunters towards the kitchen, naked - there’s no one else in this house anyways. And their neighbors? Well, their only neighbors are the rocks and trees surrounding the summer house.

There’s an apron in one of the drawers - Baekhee of course knows this because she’s the one who bought it and put it there. Now’s the time to put it to use, perhaps? That’s how Baekhee ends up wearing a strawberry-patterned apron with red ruffles on the seams and cooking kimchi jjigae for them. Wearing _just_ an apron.

As she was finishing cooking, Baekhee hears a groan from behind.

“Good morning, Mr. Park!” All sunshine and smiles, Baekhee turns her head around to look at Chanyeol by the kitchen threshold. Her body is angled just enough to let Chanyeol see her side boob profile peeking from the apron. Even though it’s been a long time since the project has been completed, Baekhee calling her boyfriend as Mr. Park just stuck around. (It has a sexy ring to it, doesn’t it?)

Instead of a greeting back, Chanyeol whines. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what, Mr. Park?” Baekhee feigns innocence before she fully turns around to face Chanyeol. Doesn’t help the man, either, when Baekhee’s nipples are fucking straining against the apron’s front and it makes for such a lewd image.

Chanyeol says nothing as he walks towards her.

“Don’t you like it when I cook lunch for you?” Baekhee bats her eyelashes - the tease.

“I swear to god, Baek--”

But Baekhee’s not done yet - she goes to the kitchen counter and bends forwards, sticking her bare ass out, looking back at Chanyeol with a sly smile. “What’s taking you so long, Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol grunts before he holds Baekhee on the hips, pushing his body against hers. He bends down, following the curve of Baekhee’s body, her back against his chest in a sensual shape of them. Chanyeol kisses her shoulder blades, her nape, burying his nose in her hair, biting the tip of her ear and making her moan. So lost in the moment, he whispers, “I wanna do this for the rest of our lives...”

“Me, too…”

Chanyeol stops in his movements, straightening up. “We can do just that.”

At this point, Baekhee stands up straight and faces Chanyeol albeit still chasing her breath. “What are you talking about?” Then grumpily she adds, “You’ve just killed the mood.”

“Do you wanna marry me?”

Baekhee freezes before she narrows his eyes at Chanyeol. “What did you just say to me?” Her tone is incredulous.

Chanyeol has long known his feelings for her would end up with him proposing, although proposing in the middle of dry humping her before breakfast wasn’t what he initially had in mind.

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re proposing to me in the middle of almost fucking each other?” Baekhee says heatedly, her eyes are still holding his gaze as she fixes the apron on her neck.

And here, Chanyeol misunderstands it as Baekhee shrugging him off.

As if reading his mind, Baekhee rolls her eyes. “What am I gonna say to our family when they ask how you proposed to me?”

Chanyeol has the audacity to laugh at this. “You were seducing me while wearing your strawberry apron that I knew I had to marry you.” Then he engulfs her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. “I’ll do it again in a proper way next time, when you are appropriately dressed for the story you’d tell our friends and family.”

“I swear to god if you did this to have kitchen sex for the rest of your life…”

“Hmm… not bad a benefit.” Baekhee pinches his side. “But there are more important reasons other than that. I’m in love with you, and I think that’s more than enough of a reason to ask you to marry me.”

Baekhee smiles, but just a little bit. It’s so obvious, though, that she’s trying to suppress her squeals. “Alright, you cheeseball.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol says, more of an exhale of relief than actual words coming out of his lips. He's sure Baekhee loves him back, but perhaps he just needs to hear it from her in words.

“Love you, too, Chanyeol.”

 

Epilogue:

It’s two months into their marriage when Baekhee starts showing The Symptoms. She easily gets dizzy, blaming the amount of workload in the company for the recurring headaches she gets. She’s become irritable most of the time too, and poor Chanyeol is always on the receiving brunt of her mood swings. Once, when they were having sex and Chanyeol, without warning, sucked a hickey on the side of her boob, Baekhee literally kicked him off the bed.

“That fucking hurt!” She screamed, caressing her breasts herself to soothe the pain brought by her husband’s mouth.

Chanyeol was… confused, to put it mildly. Baekhee _always_ loved it when he does that, so what just went wrong?

Sex was cut short that night. Baekhee dressed herself with one of Chanyeol’s huge shirts and curled onto her side, facing away from Chanyeol. It’s been a weird week for him. Well, nobody told him marriage was gonna be like this. Was there even a manual for marriage? None that he knew of.

Chanyeol sighed. His boner had died when his butt hit the floor after Baekhee kicked him off the bed. He’s just gonna push his luck and try to cuddle with his wife through the night. When he scooted closer, that’s when he hears the soft sniffling.

“Baek? What’s wrong?”

Baekhee turned to lie down on her back and faced him with tear-stained eyes. “I’m sorry for kicking you.” She was pouting, and she would’ve looked so adorable if not for the shirt’s loose neckhole exposing her collarbones (which just made Baekhee the temptress that seduced Chanyeol into marriage). “But it was your fault you hurt me. Don’t do that again, okay?”

“Alright, alright.” In a whisper, he said, “You used to love it when I do that, though.”

As Chanyeol convinced Baekhee to cuddle to sleep, he _did_ wonder where it went wrong.

The next morning, Chanyeol awakes to the sound of heaving. Baekhee is not in his arms. The en suite bathroom door is open, and there she is in front of the toilet heaving. Chanyeol immediately comes to her side, rubbing her back, asking her if she’s feeling better already.

After Baekhee washes up, she faces her husband with a pout. “Mr. Park, I don’t feel so good.”

Chanyeol is laughing at her impersonation of Peter, remembering the time they watched it together and cried like the adults they were. Baekhee is smiling with him too, as if just a minute ago she wasn’t retching. “But seriously Baekhee, are you okay?” Chanyeol cups her face, brushing her hair back. He checks her temperature and it seems normal.

Back in the bedroom, a phone rings.

“Can you get that, please? I think it’s Sejung. I’m just gonna continue washing up”

When Chanyeol answers the phone, Sejung goes into an enumeration of the day’s schedule with her bored tone.

“Wait, Sejung.” There’s a pause from the other line and Chanyeol thinks it’s as good a sign for him to continue. “I don’t think Baek can come to the office. She’s been feeling sick lately. She was just in the bathroom throwing up a while ago.”

“Oh. Have you checked with the doctor? Maybe she’s pregnant.”

The idea makes Chanyeol frozen on his feet. “Oh. You’re right. Maybe. We’ll go check… Just email her the important stuff.”

“Already did so.”

When Sejung hangs up, Chanyeol goes back to Baekhee in the bathroom.

“Baek?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you thought that maybe… a baby...?”

Baekhee who is in the middle of combing her hair stops all movements.

A baby...

 

After getting tested and finally confirming it with their doctor that they are indeed having a baby, Chanyeol seems to be extra careful around her, sometimes randomly kissing her on any part of her body that he can easily reach - her temples, forehead, shoulders, neck, and most often, her lips.

“Love you, mommy,” Chanyeol says after kissing her. He was going to work in the office this morning and be back by lunch.

As an additional goodbye, he kneels down and leans his ear on Baekhee’s stomach even though it’s obvious he wouldn’t hear anything there yet. When Baekhee laughs, he looks up and smiles at her.

“Love you, baby.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhee’s tummy once before continuing, “Baby, be good! Make it easy for mommy, okay?” Chanyeol kisses Baekhee’s belly button once more before standing up, palms slowly caressing Baekhee’s tummy. “Thank you, baby,” Chanyeol says once last time, looking deeply into Baekhee’s eyes and landing his lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a documentary on netflix called “the world’s most extraordinary homes” where ep 3 is about coastal homes. the first one, a summer house in norway, served as an inspiration for chanyeol’s summer house in this fic :)
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/byunpeaches)


End file.
